


To grow old with you

by brunettebrawler56



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettebrawler56/pseuds/brunettebrawler56
Summary: A little fluffy marriage proposal for an Arizona dirtbag from a sexy giraffe.





	To grow old with you

At Eleanor’s begging, Tahani agreed to put a TV in their bedroom. It was an ugly monstrosity—an offense to interior decorating. But snuggling with Eleanor while they watched their TV shows allowed Tahani to turn a blind eye. Most nights ended with her finishing her 12-step Korean skin care regimen while they watched Deidre and Margaret. As usual, Eleanor’s head was propped on Tahani’s thigh while step number 10, a moisturizer made from a rare algae bloom and hyacinths, soaked into her skin. 

Eleanor toyed with Tahani’s long, brown fingers. She’d been debating how to propose for weeks. Tahani would want some big spectacle that made Prince Harry’s proposal to Megan Markle look like a ring was chucked at a woman in a Denny’s parking lot. But the only person that would be able to come up with that perfect event was Tahani herself. So Eleanor had been asking Janet to keep an eye on what type of rings Tahani looked at in her stack of fashion magazines that she poured over while Eleanor skimmed her trashy ones. 

Tahani shook her from her musings when she asked, “Darling, would you like something to drink?”

Eleanor rolled her shoulder back to look up at her. “No thanks, babe.”

“Not even a margarita?” She asked, petting her hair.

It struck Eleanor as a little odd that she’d offer since they were just having a low-key night. Unless Tahani was trying to get her to strip with the help of tequila—not that she really needed the encouragement. Her sexy skyscraper was already in their canopy bed. She grinned up at her, “Nah. I’m perfect right now.”

“Are you sure? You’re happy?” Tahani asked.

That rare smidgen of wariness in her big, dark eyes worried Eleanor. She gave a sly smile, sliding a hand up Tahani’s brown thigh. “I’m great, you gorgeous ladder. Now why’re you acting weird?”

“I’m not,” she said, obviously weird.

“What’s up?”

Tahani’s teeth nibbled on her bottom lip. “I don’t want to distress you.”

Eleanor gave a gentle squeeze to her hand and teased, “Unless there’s a worldwide shortage of shrimp, I think we’re in the clear.”

Tahani gave a meek smile and glanced back at the TV. “Never mind.”

Eleanor frowned and grabbed the remote from the comforter to mute the British voices on the TV. “Hey. What’s wrong, babe?”

Tahani pulled her hand away from hers. “I meant to… I hope… ” 

Eleanor sat up, suddenly wishing she could make Janet appear with a jug of tequila to numb the fear seeping into her chest. She felt exposed. Vulnerable. Paranoid. Why did she have the sudden urge to hop off the bed and run like a clown was chasing her? 

Tahani reached into the nightstand drawer and set a black velvet box in her lap. 

It looked so unassuming. But it changed everything.

Tahani tentatively opened it and plucked the ring from inside. It was… perfect. Her eyes held hers and she said with a clear voice, “Eleanor, I realize that commitment scares you. But to quote my good friend, Beyoncé: ‘You see potential in all my flaws’. I don’t want to just grow old with you. I want to grow with you. I love you. Will you marry me?”

Eleanor stayed stock-still in shock. How had Tahani beaten her to it? How did she know that this was what she had always wanted? She didn’t need anything fancy. She needed real. And this… the love she had for the exceptionally thoughtful and impressive woman in front of her, was real. 

Tahani’s words sped up like they were on a conveyor belt, “I’m sorry. This wasn’t what you wanted, was it? I knew you wouldn’t want anything lavish. But I thought maybe just a night in would be—”

“Yes. I’m marrying you.”

Tahani opened her mouth to ask if she was sure, but Eleanor was already leaning up to kiss her. It was the most sure she had ever been of anything, ever. Grinning, she broke away long enough to say, “I forking love you, you gorgeous Everest.”


End file.
